


What Now?

by Krafter2014



Series: Finances [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve or Team!Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krafter2014/pseuds/Krafter2014
Summary: What happens now?





	1. Tony and Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> So, I read the comments on *Finances* and so did my plot bunnies and muse :)

The sound of the car door slamming was shocking, even with the usual amount of noise on a New York street. Both riders appeared calmer than the forceful closure indicated. The silence inside the car was broken with "You were magnificent in there, you know," Tony's admiration was plain in his voice, "but what has that door done to you?"

"It was there when I needed to let off a little steam. Walking out like that was very satisfying, but now what?", Pepper's voice was tight.

"We both knew this confrontation was coming. They ignored every warning we gave them, and I'm including Accounting and Legal trying, too." Tony was resigned. "So we implement the back up plans, of course. J, get on that, and let Matt and Charles know."

"At once, Sir. Shall I also notify the relevant SI departments?"

"Sure, and why don't you keep the video of the reactions for us to watch later." Tony grinned as he visualized the heads of both Accounting and Legal as they heard the news."

"Have the Avengers ever realized you came back, JARVIS?" Pepper asked. "And how long are we going to give them to get alternate funding, if they even can?"

Tony smirked as he cut around a cab, ignoring the blowing horn. "They didn't care when I thought I lost JARVIS, so I didn't care to tell them he cloned himself for safety's sake before taking on ULTRON." The obvious anger in his voice was controlled with the next statement. "The Compound can keep going for a couple of weeks before next month's bills are due. Using their own money, they might be able to pay those bills, maybe another month's worth, but they probably won't even try. They definitely won't be able to go on any missions."

Pepper was thoughtful, "I wonder if they will go public, asking for money?"

"It could go either way, they could try to make me out to be the big, bad billionaire who's trying to control The Avengers, but with the airtight contracts and the way I set up that account, they won't get far. They could try to say they used it up on Avengers' business, but Maximoff put paid to that tack." Pepper's giggles stopped Tony and he said "What!?"

"Did you mean that pun?" still giggling.

"Oh, of course not, I'm trying to be serious here. Anyway, I'm not sure if they would want everyone to know how stupid and selfish they are and at least Wilson or Romanov should realize what the back lash would be like. The publicity when I stepped down and Rogers was all 'We'll be there when anyone needs us' is going to bite them in their well toned butts now. Joe and Jill Public were OK with me setting up a huge bank account for The Avengers to keep being a protective force, especially when I retired from the team, but one of them using it to buy expensive clothes to wear once and throw away will have everyone living on any kind of budget getting their pitchforks out. Not to mention, most of them NOT being available when those terrorists were threatening the electrical grid was very obvious and has already given them negative publicity. Them asking for more money now is not going to go over well. The maintenance and engineering crews will probably chime in with how they haven't been acting like responsible adults." Tony couldn't help but smile at that. "Hey, do you want lunch?"


	2. Matt, JARVIS and Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first reactions from non-Compound adjacent people to what the Avengers have been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to use known characters with a few original characters in later chapters (some from my other story). However, I have not watched any of the Marvel shows, only the MCU movies, so I am using characters from the movies, the comics, and a little research into the shows. Consider any off characterizations or incorrect facts to be due to this story being more than a little AU.

The conference call was the strangest one Matt Murdock had ever participated in. Matt was still shocked that Tony Stark had created an AI indistinguishable from a human and that he (JARVIS was definitely gendered male) had arranged this call with Charles Xavier about initiating Tony's "Back Up Plan". He was still trying to figure out how Xavier was associated with The Plan (and why Matt still capitalized it). "I haven't heard of anything happening to the Avengers, why did Tony want us to talk to you, JARVIS?"

"Dr. Stark wishes to have all the cards on the table before we begin discussing the … mess… the Avengers have made of things. This call IS being recorded. Mr. Murdock, you and Professor Xavier both agreed to full disclosure to other trusted members of the Back Up Plan if it was necessary to use it. Do we still have those agreements?" JARVIS was intent on complying with informed consent.

Matt knew Xavier was looking at him and the white cane resting against his chair as he said, "I still trust Tony, so yes."

Xavier's rich voice was very soothing as he simply said "I agree with Mr. Murdock and also say yes."

"Thank you. We appreciate your cooperation. You may each explain or I will, if you want." 

JARVIS' accent was very close to Xavier's, Matt noticed. He did wish the meeting was in person, where his enhanced senses would help with Xavier at least. "You do it, JARVIS."

"Yes, please, you will be objective." Xavier said.

"Very well, Charles Xavier is a very powerful mutant, a telepath called Professor X. He is a teacher who runs a school for young mutants that teaches them acceptance and control as well as leading the team of superheroes known as the X-Men. Matt Murdock is the sense enhanced superhero known as Daredevil or the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, one of the Defenders. He is also a very good lawyer. This meeting is not in person to allow you to get to know each other without the anxiety your powers might provoke." JARVIS' voice was very calm as he revealed these bombshells.

Matt's eyes were blinking (uselessly, of course) as he stuttered slightly "Good to meet you, Professor. I haven't heard of your team before."

"I have heard of you, and admire you very much. Some of my graduates have used your professional services and were very pleased when you did not treat them differently due to their mutations. Also, you saved one of my student from muggers last week. I am very pleased to work with you. Call me Charles." Xavier sounded very sincere. "We decided that if the Back Up Plan was needed, that it would be a good time to 'go public' as some of my younger students have said. And, speaking of the Plan, what has happened?" 

"Yeah, JARVIS, what's up? And you can call me Matt, Charles, I already know JARVIS won't."

"You are both aware of the financial measures Dr. Stark put into place for the Avengers' support after he retired? Those measures were intended to last at least five years with reasonable use to allow the Avengers to arrange an alternate means of support since Dr. Stark would not be involved further. The Avengers have used up all of that money and are unable to fulfill their obligations as a protective response team due to lack of funds." JARVIS' voice was dry as dust. 

"But, that was only seven months ago when Tony retired. How did they manage that without attending to any major mission disasters as far as I'm aware of?" Matt was flabbergasted.

"Not only have I heard of no disasters, but Rogers and most of the team were not available when the Free Power terrorists tried to blow up the Northeastern Power grid three weeks ago. Tony had to take care of that attack." Xavier, no, Charles was just as shocked as Matt, if not as loud.

"They have been running missions, using Avengers' resources, attempting to find James Barnes, Captain America's old partner, identified as the Winter Soldier. Also, Ms Maximoff apparently finds it 'reasonable' to buy expensive clothing and shoes, wear them once, then throw them away. None of this was done using their own money." 

"So what happened that this came out, I still can't imagine using up that amount of money in a few months. Didn't anybody on the team say anything? For that matter, why is Tony involved, he retired?" Matt was trying to get his mind around the whole idea.

JARVIS' voice was desert dry again as he said "As far as anyone can tell, no Avengers team member even noticed the financial drain, nor did any Avenger acknowledge the attempts by the Legal and Accounting departments to discuss a budget or finances in general. Multiple staff members tried to tell them that they were spending too much, too fast and they were ignored as 'not knowing what it's like to be a superhero' and 'that's not your department, is it?'. Dr. Stark had also tried to set up economics classes for at least Captain Rogers and Ms Maximoff, which also were ignored. 

He essentially washed his hands of them after trying to arrange a meeting four months ago about their account and how fast it was draining out. Captain Rogers told him at that time that Dr. Stark was retired and should maintain his distance as he didn't have any control over them anymore. That distancing, of course, only lasted until Captain Rogers found out he could not continue searching for Sergeant Barnes because they had no fuel for the quinjet he wished to use. Ms Maximoff was also unable to buy a pair of shoes and complained to Captain Rogers. They then demanded a meeting with Dr. Stark which Ms Potts attended as well, where all of this came out. The Avengers were not happy that Dr. Stark was very blunt about their finances no longer being his concern. Dr. Stark and Ms Potts decided to implement The Back Up Plan after that meeting."

Matt was slowly getting over his shock, but was amused to hear that JARVIS could make the capital letters obvious as he mentioned the Plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some readers will want to know what The Back Up Plan consists of and I hope it will become plain as the story continues.  
> We'll see the results of this conference call later on.  
> Also, I was on a roll today, but don't expect future updates to be fast or regular unless the plot bunnies bite.


	3. The Avengers' Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are schooled in financial reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how or even if this financial set-up would happen in real life, but just take it as possible in this universe.

The group of people seated around the table was not happy and several were making this known very loudly. The woman at the head of the table, Maria Hillfort (Tony laughed when she returned to her original name, asking if her family had always been protectors), had been trying to wait out the yelling, but finally lost her patience and slapped the table in front of her. She was not surprised when Steve Rogers looked at her with his (should be patented) *Captain America is disappointed in you* expression as she started to speak. "If you will all stop acting like toddlers having a tantrum, we, I mean I, can start trying to deal with the financial and public relations disasters you have caused."

Rogers' voice matched the disapproval on his face as he spoke over the others. "Why is this a PR problem. All we need is Tony to stop being petty and pay the bills. Why isn't he here anyway? He shouldn't have walked out of the last meeting that way, we weren't done."

"You have just illustrated why this is a disaster, Mr. Rogers. Dr. Stark is no longer involved with the Avengers in any way, as you repeatedly told him when he did want to talk to you about the financial issues you, yourself, and your teammates have caused. Please, do not interrupt me! Remember, as I am the SI liaison to the Avengers, I have been present at every official discussion from the beginning, including Dr. Stark's recent attempts to discuss your finances and the last meeting when he "walked out on you". You all apparently have very selective memories.

Since you seem to have forgotten how things were set up when Dr. Stark retired from the team, I will remind you. Dr. Stark arranged for the team known as 'the Avengers' to be a legal entity and for that legal entity to own the Compound and a bank account. That bank account, which is now essentially empty, was to provide for maintaining the Compound, fund basic living expenses for team members adjusted for residency in the Compound, and cover any potential crises slash missions the Avengers might have. It was anticipated to be enough to last at least five years, by which time, the Avengers were expected to have made arrangements for their own support. Notice the words: Compound, basic, crises, and expected. The five year time frame was based on the team's history of being needed in its entirety twice in a three year period and the amount of time needed to set up some type of continuing financial arrangement, like a charitable organization. The basic living expense amount was determined with consideration for the requirements of training and availability, which would restrict the type of jobs team members could obtain. However, having a residence with all costs of maintenance, including the amount of food needed for Enhanced individuals, paid for was part of that benefit. Again, I was there when this was explained to all of you and you all signed the relevant paperwork saying you understood and agreed to this." 

Maria's flat delivery of the facts was not appreciated by the others at the table going by the shouting which tried to drown her out. She wasn't really sure why she didn't expect such unprofessional behavior in the first place, but certainly wasn't going to accept it, "Be quiet! If you want to object to being called toddlers, act like adults and stop trying to shout over me instead of waiting your turn to speak." Maria noticed Romanoff was the only one being quiet and knew she was trying to figure out the best way to spin what was being said to her best advantage. Maria already knew how that wasn't going to work.

She continued "Dr. Stark also arranged for various different departments of Stark Industries to manage the Compound, but they are under contract to do so. Those departments and their employees are not doing it for free, nor is SI obligated to this team in any way not spelled out in those contracts, which are paid for out of the Compound's account. Because you, as the Avengers, signed those contracts, you ARE obligated as a team to continue to pay for them until the contract ends. Both the funds for the bank account and the Compound itself were from Dr. Stark's personal fortune, not from the SI coffers, and were legally treated like a gift to "the Avengers". After the documents were signed, Dr. Stark had no control over either the team, the Compound, or the bank account, nor did he pretend he did. That was just over seven months ago, was it not?" Maria watched as Rogers just opened and closed his mouth without actually saying anything. Unfortunately, that didn't apply to everyone at the table.

"Stark owes us. He should just be paying for everything." The Scarlet Witch was living up to her name with red outlining her hands while Clint Barton's voice was the loudest in the room with "He did try to control us and tell us how to we could spend our money."

"Dr. Stark does not owe you anything, Maximoff. Considering your history, you owe him for even being free. If he had not allowed Mr. Rogers to cover-up your involvement in HYDRA as well as Ultron, you would not be sitting here in that high end designer outfit you are wearing, like all the others you wore once then threw away. No reasonable person behaves the way you have nor uses the excuses you did. Even if it had been a legitimately obtained SI missile that killed your parents by falling on your house, the blame rests with the person or person who used it, not its designer. And you can stop using your 'poor little me' expression, it doesn't work with the 'I'm entitled to everything I want' HYDRA attitude you're exuding. Nor are you a 'kid' as Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barton keep insisting, you are over twenty-one and considered an adult anywhere in the world." Maria's dismissive tone as well as her words had Wanda Maximoff turning as red as the color of her power. 

"As for you, Mr. Barton, if Laura had not gotten in contact with Dr. Stark after the very expensive farm machinery was delivered that you bought using a card attached to the Compound's account, you would be in jail for credit card fraud. Laura refused to have Dr. Stark just pay for the machinery out of his own pocket and they set up a repayment program that they are both happy with."

"What, she can't do that. That was a gift from me to her." Barton was even more angry than before. 

"Using funds that were meant to provide for the Avengers. Laura is very disappointed in you, not least because you would have involved her in your crime as a receiver of stolen goods. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you, as you haven't talked to her in weeks, not even responding to her attempts to contact you." As Maria spoke, Barton's face fell as he realized she was right that it had been that long since he spoke with Laura.

"While Dr. Stark agreed, during the original meetings to set up the Avengers' finances, that credit cards were more widely accepted than debit cards in most places, as a financially competent individual, not just a businessman, he was aware of the potential for abuse. Mr. Rogers ignored Dr. Stark's warning that putting restrictions on the credit cards he and his team mates were provided, that were paid for from the Compound's account, was a good idea. Mr. Rogers did this saying they could be trusted. Unfortunately, you have all proved that wrong, including him." Maria was actually enjoying the different colors various faces were turning. "Before any of you complain that you are not business people, I know you were also offered classes in financial management, budgeting, and current economics, which all of you have refused. This is in addition to your refusal to listen when various members of the Compound's staff tried to speak to you about how much money was being spent. Wasn't it you, Mr. Rogers, who claimed they didn't know what it's like to be a superhero and you, Mr. Barton, that said 'that's not your department, is it?' and ran off when approached by a member of Accounting, when yes, it was their department?"

"Hey! You should be using Captain Rogers when you talk about me!" Rogers was emphatic, but completely off topic. 

"MR. Rogers, you have the same right to be called captain in your civilian role, as the Kentucky Fried Colonel. You are trying to divert this meeting. We will discuss your hurt feelings later, and how you never fulfilled the requirements to be a military captain, but now we ARE TALKING ABOUT FINANCES!" with just the tone of her voice and without shouting, Maria took back control of the meeting.

"Dr. Stark believed the Avengers should be available if a crisis situation occurred and the world's normal responders, be they police or military, could not handle it. He thought he had arranged for the team to be financially secure to do so for at least a few years, since he did NOT think that such crises would be frequent occurrences. He did not have any idea that the Avengers would be so profligate with his gift as to empty the bank account meant to last years, within months. Nor did he think that the team he funded would NOT be available when the FIRST crisis occurred. That the entire electrical grid for the United States is still intact is not due to anything the Avengers did, since they DID NOT RESPOND to requests for assistance. Iron Man, War Machine, and the local authorities were almost unable to stop the terrorists in time. The public is NOT HAPPY that the team they trusted wasn't there when needed." 

"We were on a mission." Rogers was defiant, but Maria didn't care.

"A mission…. Really? The same kind of mission you were going on weekly on using the quinjet and Avengers' resources for? A mission that didn't deal with any public problem, disaster, or crime. A mission that, according to the Compound maintenance workers, was to 'find Bucky'. You really shouldn't ignore the support people around you when you talk about something you want to keep secret, Mr. Rogers." 

"They signed NDAs when they were hired on, didn't they?" Romanoff questioned, and Maria knew she was grasping for straws.

"Non-disclosure agreements that had very clear restrictions, Ms. Romanoff. They do not cover illegal activities. Leaving this country to enter others without permission is an illegal activity, and just saying it's 'Avengers' business' does not make it legal, before you say what I can see you want to say, Mr. Rogers. But we are not talking about the legal aspects of your 'missions' right now, although they will be addressed later."

Maria understood completely why Tony had divorced himself from these self entitled so-called heroes and wished she could do the same. She was so glad she was legally an employee of SI, although the Avengers didn't seem to understand that. Starting over, she said "Returning again to the topics of this meeting, had any one of you even thought about trying to obtain long-term financial support for the Avengers for when Dr. Stark's gift ran out? Tell me now, so we can use that for the press conference you will be giving later this week. Also, you WILL all be present and cooperative during that press conference."

"Tony always did press conferences for us." Rogers was as sulky as the scolded toddler Maria had described in the beginning.

"Mr. Rogers, WHY DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND Dr. Stark's SEPARATION from the Avengers? He is NOT involved! He WILL NOT be doing your job for you again. This is not the first time I've told you this, not even counting all the original meetings after he announced his decision." Maria knew she had to control her temper, but it was becoming harder every time Rogers opened his mouth. The others, even Maximoff, weren't being as willfully ignorant as he was. "You are facing the results of your own actions. You and your team mates have lost almost every bit of public approval you had when you wasted Dr. Stark's very generous gift by spending on everything except the public's safety. When Dr. Stark first set up his gift to 'the Avengers', the public's objections to how he was 'wasting' it instead of supporting even more charities than he already did were only silenced because he and the public thought he was making arrangements for their safety in the event of catastrophe. You were not even there the first time you were needed and now you want more money to, in their eyes, NOT BE THERE again? NO ONE on any kind of budget, and EVERYONE has some kind of budget as far as money in versus money out, has any sympathy for you. They do, however, have a great deal of sympathy for Dr. Stark for dealing with you for years. Your 'missions' to 'save Bucky' where everyone on the 'mission' stayed at the most expensive hotel in the locality, Romanoff bribing government officials to look the other way when damage occurred instead of paying for the damage on those 'missions', Maximoff's buying high-end designer clothing and throwing it out after one use, Barton buying farm equipment, that all adds up." Maria was not looking forward to the rest of this meeting, but while remembering something said previously, had one thing she had to make very clear:

"Dr. Stark is not responsible for the consequences, you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can imagine the meeting continued for quite some time as no one on the team had any answers for Maria.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably turn into a multi-chapter work, so if anyone has any suggestions for different people having post-Finances discussions, let me know, I'm starting a list. What went on in the room after Tony and Pepper left was on the list, but turned into Chapter 3. An interview with Joe and Jill Public will be another story in the series.


End file.
